Not Gentle
by Haku13
Summary: ZabuHaku fic, it's basically about their first time together and how it progresses AU not dead didn't meet leaf nin it's naughty and stuff and if you don't like Yaoi, lemons, or an older man and younger guy don't read, I repeat DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ (update 3-22-13) finally finished, sorry it took so long dearies. love you 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Haku, or Zabuza, or sex, or foreplay, or any of that, but this is MY story, no stealin'.  
Note: please be kind and criticize to help, not flame. I'm really rusty, I haven't written much lately, aside from another rusty HakuZabu LEMON! This one also has a lemon, don't like yaoi lemons, don't like a youth and a grown up, don't read, NO FLAMES! (Haku is 16 and Zabuza 27 in this...i forget their technical ages...,...)

"Not Gentle"

It was not gentle last night, and I'm glad.

I've been in love with Master Zabuza since the moment I met him. Those black eyes, mysterious nature, strong stature, controlled strength, everything about him drew me in, forced me to speak something that almost made no sense, but I realize more and more is true. "You have the same eyes as me."

We have been through countless battles together. He trained me to be the finest tool, and I have been happy to learn. We have patched each other up, battled the worst of climates, and suffered the highest heats together. He is my everything, the one person in the world that is precious to me, and I have done my best to do everything he asks and make him happy.

Sadly, he still will not take me into his bed. I am on my sixteenth year and still, he goes to the local brothels to release his desires. Everytime he left on these trips I grew to dislike women more. Once he offered to bring me along, a free night with some random girl. Needless to say I turned him down.

I thought about this and more as I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling awaiting Zabuza's return from his latest mission. I'd just showered and lay in just a towel as I let the air dry the moisture on my body. I had hours until Zabuza's return, so I let myself drift off.

I dreamed of kisses and touches. Zabuza's hands were like butterfly kisses across my skin. His name slipped through my lips in a vocal caress. Suddenly Zabuza's touch was stronger as he grabbed hold of my arm and tugged at me. I smiled and reached out to him only to feel a sharp slap to my face. My eyelids fluttered as I came out of my dream state to find Zabuza standing over me, blood splattered across various parts of his body and few small scratches and bruises covering him. "Wake up!" He face was angry and covered in his usual bandages, unlike the Zabuza that had been caressing him with a smile on his uncovered face, but that was just a dream.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. Please forgive me, I wasn't expecting you so soon." I jumped up and flipped around quickly so I was on the ground kneeling before him hoping he hadn't noticed the tent forming under my towel.

"I got home a little early, okay. Now get to your tasks." I quickly jumped up and began removing the blood stained clothing and taking them to the wash area. I tried not to stare as I revealed more and more of my master's chiseled and perfectly toned body, but images of my dream would not cease from bombarding my mind's eye.

I grabbed the first aid kit and tended to the handful of minor wounds before hurrying to prepare his meal. I decided on roasting a small fillet of fish in a lemony-cream coating. I made rice and began heating up green tea. I hoped this supper would please him and make him forget my blunder and failure of before.

Zabuza wouldn't stop looking at me funny throughout all of this, and on into dinner, not a word passed between us, which wasn't unusual, but the look in his eyes was something I just couldn't figure out. I began to wonder if I had spoken aloud the words said in my dream, if he might know the secret I had kept locked away, unsaid, for so long.

We sat opposite each other at the table as he finished his tea, and I mine. He was reading through the latest Bingo Book he'd managed to pilfer and other documents on ninja, studying almost. While I poured over my notes on my progress with my bloodline justsu and ninjutsu in general. It was hard work to become the best living weapon, Zabuza's tool, and I was not going to become lazy or overconfident, lest I make a mistake and fail the man I love.

"Haku?" Zabuza's voice was so low and quiet I almost thought it my imagination, but I looked up and saw him staring at me expectantly.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?" I hoped this was about a new mission, one I could join in on, but I also knew he might be telling me of my punishment.

"What were you dreaming earlier?" I felt my mouth fall open with shock, and fear and excitement shoot through me. I was terrified he might know, but excited that I might be able to finally let loose this burden, let it be known. I worked to think my words over carefully, not say anything too quickly.

"I was dreaming of..." I couldn't find the words. Should I be blunt, or vague, or outright lie? half-lie? I was speechless.

"What?" There was a hint of impatience in my master's voice so I decided to just be honest. Worst case he kicks me out or kills me, and honestly I can't stand this anymore, wanting him so desperatly. If I stay quiet much longer I'll die inside.

"...Y-you..." The word was barely choked from my throat before it dried up and clamped shut. I realized afterwards, of course, that I should have played that off, made it seem like I'd had a mission related dream, or dreamed of training with him, which was kind of close to the truth. These thoughts came too late, I wanted him to know, and there was no doubt he would.

The silence stretch for what felt like years, but was probably only seconds. I slowly brought my gaze up to meet Zabuza's blank stare, nothing could be read from his face.

"Z-zabuza-san?" I felt my voice waiver as fear took grip of me. My hands were shaking in my lap as I awaited his answer.

Zabuza looked at him, his face stone, his gaze ice. I felt myself breaking out in a cold sweat, terrified that he was angry and going to punish me. "Haku, go to my room."

I felt my heart turn to ice in fear. I had no doubt, now, that he was going to beat me, he usually beat me there, where he kept his ropes, whips, and such. I stood up stiffly and walked into his room like the obedient tool I am. As I stood there I felt every horror come to my mind. He had only beaten me a few times before I had truely learned my place. Never a truely cruel master, but he does not tolerate disobedience. I looked around the room, tidy as ever, and very simple and modest. My master dislikes clutter and excess, since we are almost constantly on the move and can't afford excess baggage of any kind. This wasn't even our home, the owners were away on a trip, so we are...'borrowing' it for now. It took a lot to talk Master Zabuza out of just killing some people and taking their home, but I knew that would just attract unwanted attention.

I was startled out of my thoughts as the door opened behind me and my eyes fell upon the tall rigid body of my master, my love. He still had no emotion on his face, but he had removed the remnants of his bandages and was clad in only a shirt and pants, his shoes by the door with mine. I always marveled at how much larger his are than mine, but he is much larger than me in stature, so it's no surprise, mostly it reminds me of the distance between us, and at times that depresses me, at others it enflames me to work harder and earn a bigger place in his mind, maybe even his heart.

"Haku." His controlled apathetic voice snapped me from my wandering thoughts.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?" I kept my eyes wide, trying to look innocent, in the miniscule hope that he might spare the rod, or at least show a little mercy, not that it was even remotely likely.

"How old are you now?" There was still no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Sixteen and a half." I wondered what that had to do with my dream, but I didn't dare question him, lest I earn an even greater beating.

He stayed silent for so long I feared I'd said something wrong, was I wrong. Did I miss a year? Add one? I began to doubt myself beyond reason. My lip began trembling, and my hands shaking, I clamped my lips close together, almost painfully, and clenched my hands and held them to my side as firmly as I could in an attempt to hide it. I swallowed noisily, wishing I could turn into a mouse, then a bug, then a speck, then nothing at all, just cease to exist rather than endure my master's silence.

Finally he graced me with words. "Haku?"

"Y-y-y-ye-s Z-zabuza-ssssama?" I sputtered the words out like a fool and once again began wishing I was a speck or less. His eyes tightened just a little bit, the first hint of emotion, irritation. Where was a hole to crawl into for the rest of your life when you needed one?

"Do you...like me?" I felt my jaw drop for the second time that night, furthermore I was terrified to answer, because I had no idea what answer would please my master or not, and I couldn't bare to disappoint him. His face still refused to give me even a ghost of a hint of his thoughts.

I swallowed hard again, but I knew I had to find my voice and answer honestly, to lie would be unforgivable.

"Yes." It came out barely above a whisper as I stared at the floor with so much focus I thought I might actually be able to melt into it.

"Do you...want me?" I couldn't believe my ears, was that emotion in his voice. I looked up and met his eyes for the first time since he had entered his room to join me. I was amazed to see something I almost couldn't identify, for I had only seen it in his eyes a few times, hope.

I couldn't make my voice work so I just nodded my head, rapidly, hoping as he seemed to be. I had only imagined this in my wildest dreams, but I still didn't know what was coming next.

"Do you...wish to have sex with me?" His voice was quiet, but firm. I felt my heart freeze over, seized with emotions I hadn't let myself truly feel in a long time, hope, want, lust...love.

"Y-yes, I do, Zabuza-sama." I forced my voice to stay as steady as possible, despite the sudden warp speed heartrate racing through my veins.

haha, cliff hanger ^,^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So my dear reviewers were asking for a little of Zabuza's perspective, so i'll do my best, but my mind is more like Haku's so it might be a little tough, if i don't get things right please kindly tell me. i'll chat with my Zabuza-like friends, that'll help...i need Zabuza-like friends...then again, if i had any i'd probably be dating and/or fucking the hell out of them (well, technically get fucked by them ^.^) (i'm a perverted, promiscuous, horny little (in stature) child XD)

Chapter 2

I am not a kind or sentimental person, but I find my tool interesting. I was surprised by his appearance in my life. I lived most of my life alone, my parents killed when I was young by a fight between our small tribe and the neighboring one. I was raised in that blood soaked place, and before long I had eliminated the other tribe almost single-handedly.

My tribe was terrified of me, though no one would say so. Instead they tried to be manipulative and seem caring in sending me to become a ninja, I let them, knowing it would do me better to go there than sit around this nothing town in the empty outlying area of the Land of Mist.

The school was easy, we were to kill our opponent, I took my opponent to be everyone, since I wished to be the best, so I decimated them, it was nothing, they were just competition, so I eliminated the competition. They called me a Demon, I took the title with pride, knowing it gave me notoriety and would make me better known. I became the best assassin and ninja I could be, rogue or otherwise. I was the best in the Land of Mist by a young age, 11 or somewhere close.

I had recently reach my more adult years (about 18) when I came across a beautiful child on the side of the road. Initially I was going to ignore the doomed, filthy, little thing, but then it spoke to me "You have the same eyes as me," and that caught my attention. Looking into those eyes was like something I had never experienced, I felt something, which was a miracle in and of itself, I don't feel. So I took in the young boy and began training him.

Imagine my surprise and satisfaction when I learned of his bloodline ability, then I knew I had made a truly great choice to take in that young stray.

I didn't see the youth as more than a weapon in training for a long time. I was never one for such things as caring, want, or love. Such things let to weakness and ruin. The boy hit puberty eventually, though. He never lost his feminine appearance, but we learned to use that to our advantage.

I was surprised, one night, when I was entertaining myself with another random whore, that Haku's name came from my lips as I released myself. The whore looked amused, but didn't care, she wasn't paid to care, she was paid to please. I was 24 at the time, and I started realizing there was more to Haku and my relationship that I had expected. Rather than dwell on this, or change things, I kept going as before and decided not to worry about it much, just a waste of time.

Still I continued to notice the most odd and random of things. The flush on his skin after training and practice. How the sweat would trickle down his neck. The paleness of his skin, and his affinity for wearing girly things. I wondered at whether he might be a transvestite or simply like girly things, perhaps being gay, but not much, it didn't matter, he was just my tool, right?

The boy was 16 now, for a while, and I wondered if I should wait until he was older and see if he could replace those boring whores, and save me money.

I had a mission that day. It was pretty straightforward in the briefing, I didn't even have to worry about being subtle, I just walked into the target's house and eliminated everyone inside. Gatou, the prick, hadn't warned me that this target had paid the money to hire the toughest mercenaries available from the Land of Grass. I cursed my overconfidence when one managed to slice my arm a little, and again when another caught my leg and nicked me enough to draw a fair amount of blood. The rest of my injuries were a few scratches and bruises, but that was not unusual, battle was not easy and clean.

I was done a lot faster than I had expected. I wondered if my tool had prepared our meal yet, I had told him dinnertime, but it was only a short time after lunch. I figured the child would probably enjoy my early return and whip up something nice to surprise me for lunch. Knowing Haku he was probably patiently awaiting my return, already prepared.

So, of course I was pissed when I came home to find the lout asleep on the floor. Then again my irritation might have also come from the rush of lust that filled me upon seeing him barely clad in a towel; his pale skin exposed to the world and still a little glistening from the shower he has obviously taken. His hair was still damp as well.

I stood over the youth observing his little twitches and bated breaths, he seemed to be having a wet dream, based on the growing erection obvious under the towel. I was shocked when I heard his lips whisper my name, for a moment I thought him awake, then he moaned and said my name again.

Surprise was not a strong enough word, but shocked and outraged were not right either, I didn't dislike my name slipping from his pert red lips during a wet dream, in fact, I kind of liked it, and this baffled me even more. So I did the only thing that made sense, I woke the child up, a little rudely, in my confusion.

Looking back, a slap might have been a bad idea, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Rather than fumble with my confused emotions I turned to the most familiar, anger, and clung to it.

"Wake up!" I forced the anger harder, to drown out those other things. He should of have been awake, ready for me at any moment, not lying her exposed and vulnerable. I hate to wait on others, and I wanted to be rid of these bloody clothes, and I wanted a warm meal to sate my hunger.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. Pleas forgive me, I wasn't expecting you so soon." He jumped quickly, into a kneeling position, probably trying to hide the erection his dreaming had brought on.

"I got home a little early, okay. Now get to your tasks." The boy whirled around and jumped up at the same time. If I hadn't already known of the arousal under that towel, it would have been an effective work at hiding it.

He was quick at removing my blood stained clothes for me. It wasn't a matter of if I could remove them myself, or sexual, but a show of his service to me, besides I could never hope to clean the blood out, that was Haku's job, his expertise. I pondered him as a woman, even a wife, he would do well, and be quite attractive, but something was coloring that image in my head. I was amused when I realized that it was jealousy, for I know that I would never be the husband in that, for things like matrimony are little comforts unavailable to men like myself. I was puzzled by my jealousy as well, because I don't care about the boy as anything but a tool, right?

All this went around my mind as Haku tended the minor wounds I'd accumulated and hurried to prepare a meal for us. I did my best to keep my face from showing my insane thoughts, but I couldn't help but look at Haku differently. The boy had always been attractive, if more like a female than a male, but I had never outright decided to fuck the youth. It seems as though little Haku finds me attractive as well. I couldn't be positive, though, he could have been dreaming differently, and I had simply been mistaken.

We were finishing the delicious tea Haku had prepared as we sat across from each other at the small simple table. Haku was diligently looking through his notes about his bloodline jutsus and such. Meanwhile, I perused through the Bingo Book I'd snatched from today's target's home. It had a few blood stains, but was still legible and useful.

I was on the last bit of my tea when I decided I could not pretend anymore. A few furtive glances over the top of my book revealed Haku, my determined tool, working hard, and the concentration on his face amused me, and tickled more emotions I didn't want to acknowledge. In all honesty, the tension was grating on me, I had to know.

"Haku?" Despite my resolve, I was still a little hesitant, so the words came out quieter than I had intended. I kept my eyes on the youth, waiting, as he looked up at me, his eyes wide and hopeful, but for what.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?" He looked a little scared, did he expect me to punish him? That would make sense, I am now know for being forgiving or nice. Punishment was no important, though, I wanted to know about that dream, because maybe he desires me, I think I desire him as well, he is very good looking and strong, the boy also has a threshold for pain that impresses even me, and the boy would need that if I were to ever bed him.

"What were you dreaming earlier?" His mouth fell open in surprise or shock, it took a lot of my control to keep from chuckling at how silly and cute he looked. He seemed to be having an internal battle about how to answer, which meant this was a loaded question, and his answer would be important, which had me wondering if he indeed desired me. Somehow that was a pleasant thought, perhaps I do feel a little something for this youth, but I'm not positive.

"...Y-you..." He seemed to choke those words out. I wondered if he fears I would be unhappy if he desired me. He seemed to second guess his answer. Perhaps he doesn't just desire me. I could understand that, I had undoubtedly rescued the child from a lonely, miserable, short life, but did that meret an affection for a demon like myself, I wonder.

I kept my face blank and empty of all the thoughts going through my mind. The youth seemed to fidget under my gaze before meeting it briefly, then turning away. I pondered this and decided I would test if he indeed wanted me, if so then I can enjoy this and make good use of my tool. Now how to go about it?

"Z-zabuza-sama?" The boys voice was wavering and full of fear. I decided he had sweated enough, and I was fairly positive he desired me, so I would take full use of this, and I know how.

I kept my face cold and stoic, observing Haku as he seemed to break out in a cold sweat. It almost made me chuckle, I guess I am a little cruel and sadistic, taking pleasure in his trepidation and fear. "Haku, go to my room."

I watched as Haku stood up stiffly and walked into my room. He did as ordered, of course, I always take pride in how obedient and reliable my tool is.

Meanwhile I pondered how to go about this. Should I just take the boy and see if he enjoys it. Perhaps the child has feelings for me, that would make things easier, he would be more willing, I am not a creature of emotions, or feelings, but I don't wish to take the youth unwanted. In a way I have a small affection for Haku, but I wouldn't call it anymore than a fondness.

I finally decided to simply see what was going on in Haku's mind and move forward from there. I discarded my bandages and shirt, for if I end up doing things, they would just be in the way. I opened the door slowly to find Haku looking at me with wide, frightened eyes, aiming to appear innocent. Seems he thinks himself in trouble. I'm not angry with him, but I don't plan on relieving his fear, I wish him on edge, It usually makes him answer more honestly.

I don't have to be a mind reader to know the pale raven haired boy's mind is fluttering here and there, panicking, and unfocused, only with me is he like this. "Haku." I said his name sharply, to be sure to capture his attention.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?" His eyes remain wide and innocent. In truth I wish to just ravish him, steal away that innocence and taint him with myself until he can't go back.

"How old are you now?" I'm pretty sure he's around 15, maybe a little older, he isn't younger, I hope not. He hasn't hit puberty yet, or has he? He still looks like a girl, but that doesn't really bother me, he is as strong as they come.

"Sixteen and a half." At least he remembers, I forget my own all too often, not important enough information to worry about and ponder on too much. I only just remember I have about 11 years on the youth. Some would look on this negatively, but that does not matter to me, he's old enough in my book. If he's old enough to enjoy it, then that's enough.

I made him sweat a little longer before I spoke again. "Haku?"

"Y-y-y-ye-s Z-zabuza-ssssama?" The boy choked out the words stuttering on each. I had to work hard to suppress a laugh at his reaction, even with my control I felt my eyes crinkle a little in amusement. He was definitely terrified, and I couldn't bring myself to stop playing with him, but I needed to get down to business, I could feel the want building, if the boy doesn't desire me I will have to go find a whorehouse and find time there. I mentally checked to be sure I had what I needed to do that. The poor girls always need extra lubrication to fit my endowment.

Back to business. "Do you...like me?" I suppressed another chuckle when the boy's mouth fell open in shock. He swallowed and seemed to resign himself to his answer, whatever it will be.

"Yes." His voice was but a whisper and he refused to lift his gaze from the floor in front of his feet. I didn't let up on him though, I had to know it all.

"Do you...want me?" I actually want him to, I realize. Does that mean I like him? Do I feel anything special for him, I might, but I'm not sure. I haven't felt anything in a long time.

He simply nodded his head, rapidly. I took that as a sincere yes. I was pleased with that answer. Perhaps I feel a little more than affection, or maybe that affection is deeper than I thought? I'll have to think about it later, now I have to know, can I get what I want?

"Do you...wish to have sex with me?" I didn't speak too loud, I was actually worried he might say no.

His voice was a little shaky, but he tried to stay steady, I wonder if he feels affection for me, or anything more. That is something to worry about later, though.

"Y-yes, I do, Zabuza-sama."

I smile.

A/n: So, as requested, Zabuza's side. I'm going to work really hard on the next chapter, my last lemon, in Beauty, was said to be a little dry, and upon re-reading, I agreed, so I want to make my readers pant with desire reading this one coming up, yes, the lemon is coming my dear reviewers 3

i hope you like dear almatari (^_^) thank you for your review.

fyi: i type these in notepad, so i have no idea when i misspell, but i try to catch them. my apologies for mistypes. gomen nasai!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being gone so long, life has been crazy and I had a long time of writers block, and only just got back into reading and finally had the inspiration I needed to complete this for all my loyal and loving readers and favers 3 I loves you and I'm super sowwy.  
-Haku13

Chapter 3 Haku POV

The words hung in the air for a short moment, as I faced the floor, before my master was upon me. His lips meeting mine with almost crushing force, and I relished in the force, the melding of pain and pleasure this embrace filled me with. I pushed myself against him every place I could.

I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically and his hands slid down my back to grab my ass as he lifted me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tight. I could feel his raging erection pressed against me. My own arousal tenting my pants and reaching for the man I love.

I licked his lips, enjoying the taste of him, asking for entrance. He was reluctant, knowing his unusually sharp teeth could hurt me, but I didn't mind. I let my tongue slowly explore his mouth, taking care not to cut myself in my endevours. After I was satisfied I'd learned enough about the inside of his mouth, for now, I pulled away gasping for breath. He looked down at me, my face blushing and panting with a smile on my face and a twinkle in my eyes, and he smirked. It sent a thrill through my body that ended up in my groin making my body ache for him even more. I glanced at his large empty futon and then back at him. I made sure to tilt my head down, so I looked up at him through my lashes, and bit my lip as I met his eyes.

I didn't have to read his mind to know what that did to him. The twitch his member did was also a big hint. I smiled on the inside and pulled myself even tighter to him. He moved over to the futon. He leaned closer to me, his mouth right by my ear.

"Let go." His voice was husky and breathy, tickling my ear. It sent another thrill through my body and settled with the growing sexual tension in my groin.

I began to loosen my hold and he tossed me onto the futon, whether it was to speed things up, put me in my place, or something else was unknown to me, but I didn't care just then. I was too distracted by his hot, sexy body appearing over me, dominating me, and I was loving it.

I caressed everything I could reach as my lips met his. I was unable to resist the intocicating feel of his lips against mine. I felt his right hand feeling me up as well, as his left arm was busy hold him up. He slid his hand up my back before tangling his hand in my hair. He pulled his hand into a fist, tugging on my hair. Then he began to pull it, and I resisted, to keep myself attached to those tantalizing lips and increase the pain. I don't know how Zabuza had figured out my tendancy towards masochism, given my slightly sadistic nature towards him, but I was loving every second of this.

He suddenly yanked hard and pulled me from his lips, and probably removed a few strands of hair. Then he dived into my neck and gently bit, taking care not to draw blood. I moaned and moaned as he played with that sensitive area until I couldn't think straight.

Suddenly he pulled away from me, and sat up. I whined a bit, without thinking, until his glare silenced me. "Take off your clothes" His voice was stratchy and husky from lust and want. I complied as fast as I could, and he did the same. The view was the best of my life, his entire naked body, hard and muscled. His erection throbbing and huge, thicker than my twiggy little arm, and almost as thick as his huge ones. Everything sculpted like a hero of old (but with better genitals ;D Haku13: I couldn't resist).

His every movement was tantalizing, not knowing what would come next. He walked over to his pack, and I got to bask in the equally sexy view of his backside. Oh, and when he bent over and rummaged in one of his packs, that butt could put anyone to shame in comparison. He straightened up with some bottle in his hand, and walked back over to me.

"Flip over onto your knees." I shifted around carefully, and looked back at him for approval. "Spread your legs further apart." I spread, taking more weight on my hands to balance. "Good, now arch your back." I looked at him puzzled, I had no idea what that meant. "Stick your butt up more." I perked my butt as high as possible while still comfortable.

I heard a rustle and shuffle as Zabuza settled behind me. Then a plopping like sound of what I figured to be the bottle thing opening. I squeaked a bit as something cold fell against my hole. Zabuza shushed me, and I made sure not to make a peep as he poured a little more on me. Then I felt his finger against my hole, rubbing and prodding with the wet stuff. I felt a pinch and some pain as he roughly pushed his whole finger into me. It felt better when he started moving it around and touching sensitive parts. I moaned softly. "Oh, Zabuza-sama, ah." I heard a chuckle behind me too.

"Do you like that?" His voice was still hoarse, but firm. "Yes, Zabuza-sama." He started pumping his finger too. "It won't feel this good the whole time, I'll have to stretch you and push you to your limits to fit my cock in your little asshole." I loved how dirty that sounded.

He poured a little more wet stuff on me and then shoved in another finger, and I clenched my teeth against the pain, and felt tingles from the pleasure. "How's that Haku?"

I clenched around his fingers before answering and heard him groan. "Very nice Master." He started pumping me again and wriggling his fingers more and more. I could feel something in me building. He stopped before I could get a hold on the feeling. More wet stuff and a third finger had me gasping a bit in pain. It felt almost like being ripped in two. I clawed the futon to keep myself grounded.

"How about now?" He sounded harsh, I knew that I would get some punishment, Master is not gentle with me. "I can take it Zabuza-sama." I pushed myself back against his fingers, fucking myself on his digits. "Very good Haku."

He gripped my hips tight with his other hand and started pumping me very fast, I felt my mind slip and I fell forward as my arms gave out and I let the pleasure wash through me. Suddenly I came all over the sheets and nearly yelled Zabuza's name.

As I came out of the hazy aftermath I looked back at Zabuza, ashamed and terrified. He reached forward with his dry hand and grabbed my face and pulled me close. He did not look happy. "Did I give you permission to come?" I looked down and away, horrified with myself. "N...No, Master Zabuza." He slapped my ass hard, there would be some bruising tomorrow. "I'll forgive it this time, but never come without asking again, got it?" I nodded solemnly. "Good, now, I think you're ready to take my cock."

This was it, my chance to shine and prove my worth. I got back on my hands and knees and arched my back and looked back at him and bit my lip.

He cursed and grabbed the bottle and started coating his member before rubbing some on my hole. I felt my heart hammering against my chest as he lined up with my entrance. He moved forward slowly and I felt like I might tear, but I clenched my teeth and relaxed the muscles down there. "Push back against me." I pushed back and finally felt his head pop in, and gasped. I felt so full and stretched, this was much bigger than his three fingers, more like his fist. I moaned like a whore as he pushed further and further in me. It almost felt like it'd never end and he'd just keep filling me until there was no room left. After a minute that felt like an hour all 10 inches were inside me.

Zabuza reached under me and grabbed my member and started pumping, making it harder and harder, I moaned and writhed in his arms, calling his name. He started pulling himself out and then pushed back in. I gasped and moaned with each thrust. Soon he was ripping out and slamming into me and i felt like I would explode. "Z-zabuza-s-s-saaaamaa, please, can I come, oh please."

"Not yet, hold on a little longer." He squeezed my member, so I couldn't come if I tried, and grabbed hold of my hair, He pulled my hair until my head was as far back as possible and started pumping even faster, I felt like I might pass out from all of the sensations. He kept at it for a minute straight, and just as I felt I might go insane he released my member and moaned in my ear. "Come for me Haku." And I complied like a good tool, spilling myself once again. Then he slammed deep inside me. "Oh, fuck! Haku, uhn." I felt him spill deep inside me. He kept hold of me and pulled us onto our sides, his body wrapped around me, his member still deep inside.

I was exhausted and slipped into dreamless sleep.

A few hours later I was woken by Zabuza stirring behind me. He pulled me up and slowly pulled himself from inside me. My hole felt very sore and beaten, but I felt amazing. "Go clean yourself in the bathroom."

He never spent another dime on a whore or prostitute, but soon I got used to his size and it hurt less, but it was still not gentle.

Hope you liked, I know I got a little hot and bothered writing and imagining it :)  
please forgives me for the long wait, I'm really sorry 3


End file.
